


Awfully Needy Today

by CarnivalMirai



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Clingy Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, If You Squint - Freeform, Language Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex, Sickfic, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will gets horny when he’s sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: In which Will gets horny when he’s sick.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 341





	Awfully Needy Today

Will refuses to get out of bed. Hannibal has tried for almost ten minutes to coax his lover out of bed with kisses to his lips and caresses to his face, but Will simply grumbles, and buries his face further into the sheets. This isn’t something out of the ordinary, however, so Hannibal lets him rest a little longer, giving him enough time to make breakfast before he tries to wake him up again. Luckily for Hannibal, it’s the weekend, and therefore neither have obligations to tend to for the day… unless Jack Crawford feels the need to interrupt their peaceful weekend. 

Bacon is in the oven and the souffle pancakes are steaming when Hannibal decides to head back upstairs to wake his sleeping beauty from his slumber. When he pushes open the bedroom door, he notices that Will has rolled over onto his side of the bed, his face buried in Hannibal’s pillow as his fingers dig into the silk fabric. Hannibal smiles, then comes into the room. 

“Breakfast will be ready in a few moments.” Hannibal says as he perches on the edge of the bed, one hand caressing Will’s face. He notices that Will is a little warm, however. “Will?” Will grumbles again, a quiet  _ ‘no…’  _ murmured into the sheets. Hannibal’s hand moves to his forehead, pushing the locks of hair matted to his forehead back, feeling the heat radiating through his hand. “Are you alright, Will?” He asks, to which Will only has the energy to nuzzle into his hand. 

“Cold…” Will groans. “Get over here…” Hannibal concludes that Will has definitely come down with a fever, considering how hot his forehead is. 

“You’ve come down with a fever.” Hannibal says, pulling the covers back enough to reveal Will’s flustered face. “Let me get you some water and some cold towels.” Hannibal stands up, much to Will’s dismay. 

“‘S already cold…” Will complains. 

“You have a fever, Will. You’ll need to let your body cool down. Stay in bed.” Hannibal leaves the room and hastily heads back downstairs to turn off the stovetop currently steaming the pancakes, and bring Will some water. 

Hannibal sets what was supposed to be breakfast aside for now, and fills a glass with some ice water. He brings that, as well as a small hand towel, up the stairs with him, and returns to Will’s side. 

“Will.” Hannibal sets the glass on the bedside table and pulls the covers off of Will’s body. 

“No… Hannibal…” Groans Will, his southern drawl thick and heavy with sleep as he curls up on the mattress, trying to preserve the warmth. “Come back to bed.” Hannibal can only chuckle. 

“In a moment, beloved.” He croons. Hannibal kisses his temple, then heads for the master bathroom to run the towel under cold water. He rings out the cloth, and hastily returns to Will’s side, climbing onto the other side of the bed. As soon as he sits up, Will’s head finds itself in Hannibal’s lap, much to Hannibal’s amusement. Will hisses when the cloth touches his burning forehead. 

“It’s cold…” 

“You have a fever.” Reiterates Hannibal. “You will feel cold, but in reality your brain has increased the set temperature of your body, rendering you to feel much colder than usual when in reality, your body needs to cool down.” Hannibal realises that Will isn’t going to let him get back out of bed now that he’s here, so he sits up properly, leans back against the pillows, and picks up a book. “Rest for now.” He says. “Let me take care of you.” Will tiredly groans, and nuzzles closer as Hannibal’s hand drops to his hair and caresses his locks. 

Within minutes, Will falls back asleep, and Hannibal lets out a breath of relief as he continues to pet his hair, carding his fingers through thick curls and soft locks. Will occasionally tosses and turns a little, cuddling closer as he nuzzles his face into Hannibal’s stomach, the wet cloth almost sliding off his forehead. 

When the wet cloth warms up, Hannibal slides out from under Will to wet the cloth again, but when he returns from the bathroom, he finds Will has awoken, a pout on his face as he turns to face Hannibal. “You got out of bed.” Will’s nose crumpled as Hannibal crawls back into bed, his head laying back in his lap. 

“You’re not normally so needy.” Muses Hannibal. “Has being sick got you feeling especially sentimental?” He asks, curling one finger around that one curl that falls in front of Will’s face. Will musters enough strength to clamber into Hannibal’s lap. “And apparently, especially touchy, too.” Hannibal chuckles, winding his arms around Will’s waist. 

“Hannibal…” Will tiredly mumbles in his flustered state, limbs heavier than jelly and eyelids heavy as he tucks his head under Hannibal’s chin. 

“Yes, beloved?” Hannibal coos, indulging in Will’s need for touch as he pulls him further into his lap to hold him. 

“Tired…” 

“You should rest then, my love.” Hannibal encourages as one hand cradles the back of his head and cupping the nape of his neck. 

“Horny…” Hannibal’s heart skips a beat, the breath knocked out of his lungs for he does not expect such a bold statement from his lover. He chuckles softly as Will’s hips roll and sure enough, he can feel the stiffness of his growing erection nudging his hip. 

“Not now, Will.” Hannibal says sternly, despite being just as eager to touch Will too. “You need to rest. You’re still feverish.” He reasons as his hand runs up and down Will’s back, pulling another petulant grumble from him. “Perhaps later I will indulge you if you’re feeling better.” Gently, Hannibal turns over and lays Will back down on the bed. “You need to eat something. I’ll reheat breakfast.” 

“But  _ Hannibal…”  _ Will pouts, but Hannibal only chuckles and places the cloth back on his forehead. 

“I’ll bring you some water and something to eat.” Will squirms, his cock twitching at the lack of touch from Hannibal. 

“Please…” 

_ “Later.”  _ Reiterates Hannibal. “If you are good.” He says with a somewhat teasing smile before he leaves the room. 

When he gets back down to the kitchen, Hannibal sets the soufflé pancakes in a pan to steam again. He grills a few more slices of bacon and fries an egg, and plates everything up to bring to Will. He puts breakfast on a tray with a glass of water, and he’s quick to return to Will’s side, his lover no doubt hungry and needy.

“If you eat everything and get some more rest, I’ll reward you.” Hannibal smiles, setting the tray down on the bedside table. Groaning again, Will manages to sit up as Hannibal removes the towel from his head and moves the tray onto his lap. 

“Feed me?” Will pleads, eyes big and lashes fluttering as he tugs his plump lip between his teeth. Naturally, Hannibal cannot say no. So he climbs onto the bed beside Will and brings the tray onto his lap. He cuts a piece of pancake and pokes a bit of bacon, scraping the egg onto the fork too. 

“Here, ah.” He holds the fork up to Will’s lips, one hand under to catch anything that might fall off the fork. With a pleased smile, Will takes the fork between plump lips and  _ oh, god,  _ how Hannibal loves his lips, so red and glossy with saliva as Will swipes his tongue between his lips. 

Hannibal continues to feed Will his breakfast, eyes fixated on those plush lips, watching as he takes every forkful with a pout. When Will is finished, Hannibal wipes his mouth with a tissue and brushes his thumb over the soft swell of his bottom lip and smiles. “Good.” Hannibal leans in to press a chaste kiss against Will’s lips before he pulls back to take the tray back downstairs. “Drink your water, I’ll get you a fresh towel for your head.” 

“Hannibal…” Will huffs petulantly again, his southern accent thick, for he knows exactly how to get what he wants. But once again, Hannibal resists. 

_ “Later.”  _ He says firmly. “Rest some more.” 

“Will you be coming back?” Hannibal smiles from the doorway. 

“Of course. I’ll be right back.” Will nods stiffly, reassured as he lays back down. Hannibal makes his trip downstairs, refilling Will’s glass of water and wetting the towel again for him. As soon as he climbs back onto the bed, Will finds his head back in Hannibal’s lap, attracted to him like a magnet as Hannibal lays the wet towel on his forehead. 

“Hannibal…” Will mewls, hand digging into Hannibal’s thigh. “You said after I ate…” Hannibal chuckles, refraining from rolling his eyes as he caresses Will’s hair. 

“You haven’t sufficiently rested yet.” Will lets out another frustrated noise, curling up to Hannibal’s side as his hips roll in an attempt to entice Hannibal into his trap.  _ “Will.”  _ Hannibal murmurs sternly. “Rest first.” But it’s difficult to ignore the incessant nudging of Will’s cock against his leg. 

“Hannibal… please…” Will mumbles as he nuzzles into Hannibal’s stomach again, the wet towel falling from his forehead as he gropes at Hannibal’s package, covered by the soft silk of his sleep pants. Hannibal relents with a sigh of amusement. He moves quickly, tugging Will into his lap, the younger man still feverish and weak, but definitely not too ill for sex. His face is flushed, eyes half lidded and lashes fluttering as Hannibal pulls him closer for a kiss. 

He adores those plump lips, the way they feel so soft against his own as he gently nibbles at Will’s bottom lip for longer than he had intended. Will groans, fatigued as he gives a lazy roll of his hips. 

“Awfully needy today.” Muses Hannibal against his lips. 

“Being ill makes me horny.” Will huffs. 

“I can tell.” Hannibal smiles as he reaches for the lube tucked in the drawer of the bedside table. He slides the waistband of Will’s pants down just enough to expose his ass, and a possessive hand grips his cheek, tugging them apart. Will moans, bucking his hips back against Hannibal’s touch. Expertly, Hannibal manages to open the lube with one hand, and squeezes a generous amount down the crack of Will’s ass. Will shivers at the chill of the lube as two fingers quickly slip down to spread the lube. 

“H-Hanni…” he hiccups as Hannibal rubs the pad of his finger against his fluttering rim. A broken moan tumbled from his lips as Hannibal slides a finger in to work him open. 

“Relax for me.” Hannibal croons as the hand on Will’s ass moves to cradle Will’s head, caressing the soft locks for a split second before dragging his hand back down to his ass. Will relaxes around him, and a second finger slides in, then a third. 

Hannibal’s fingertips knock Will’s prostate, causing the younger man to tighten around his digits and arch his back. “Beautiful…” 

“I’m ready… Hannibal… ahh… please…” Will pants heavily as Hannibal’s fingers slip free. Carefully, he turns Will onto his back so he can rest against the bed. He strips Will’s pyjama pants off and folds them neatly, setting them on the velvet trunk at the end of the bed. Hannibal tugs his silk sleep pants down just enough to free his cock. 

One hand presses Will’s thighs apart and the other brings his cock to Will’s fluttering rim, the tip kissing pink flesh. A firm push of Hannibal’s hips knocks the breath out of Will’s lungs as his arms loop around Hannibal’s neck. “A-ahh…” Will moans headily as his rim flexes, adjusting to Hannibal’s girth. 

Hannibal settles within him and frees himself from Will’s grasp. Leaning up properly, he admires Will’s body, red from the chest up to his cheeks, body shining with sweat and curls already matted to his forehead, partly from sex and partly from his fever. As he pulls out, his thumb caresses in soft circles on the inside of his thigh, feeling the muscle tremble under his hand as he encourages Will to relax. 

“H-Hannibal…” Will hiccups, already tired as his eyes flutter shut. “Faster… please…” he croaks, throat dry as he licks his lips and swallows. Hannibal’s eyes just catch the flicker of Will’s tongue, and the sight of his lips, red and now spit slicken, causes his hips to stutter. Will chokes on a moan, clamping around his cock as the tip brushes his prostate. 

“Mmhhh… Hanni…” Will mewls as Hannibal’s hips snap, each thrust of his hips punching the breath from his lungs. He squirms under Hannibal’s grasp, both arms wrapped under his arms, fingers digging into his shoulders as his legs clamp around his waist. “Oh, oh fuck…” 

_ “You’re beautiful, mylimasis…”  _ Will gasps, back arching and ass clamping around his lover as husky Lithuanian, silky with arousal, falls from Hannibal’s lips.  _ “But… watch your mouth.” _ He grunts with a smirk. Lithuanian falls as fluid as water from his lips and even though Will does not understand him, Hannibal feels Will tighten around him as he whimpers, a sign that whether it be praise or scolding, his native tongue will always have Will melting at his core. 

Hannibal only allows himself to slip into Lithuanian during sex. Or rather, he doesn’t allow it per se, it just  _ happens.  _ And Will just so happens to enjoy it more than he cares to admit. So Hannibal makes no effort to hold it back. 

_ “Good boy, beautiful… my gorgeous Will…”  _ Hannibal sighs again as he peppers Will’s flushed face in kisses. Will whimpers, eyes fluttering shut as he squirms under Hannibal’s hold. 

Will’s body is burning up with desire as Hannibal‘ praises tumble from his lips, the older man uttering soft praises into his ear. Each sentence has Will whimpering, and every praise in Hannibal’s native tongue has him shuddering with pleasure, mewling and shaking blissfully as his ass tightens around Hannibal’s thick girth as he marks Hannibal’s back with his nails.

“H-Hannibal… a-haa… close…” Will slurs, drunk on his fever as his head spins, dizzy with pleasure. Fatigue numbs Will’s limbs to the bone, his arms and legs heavy and tingly as pleasure courses through his body. He won’t last as long as he usually can, Hannibal realises, for his fever takes a toll on his stamina. But either way, Hannibal will indulge him and take care of him.

“Come for me,  _ mylimasis.”  _ He croons into Will’s ear. “Whenever you please.” Hannibal’s voice drops an octave when they fuck, and his tone deep and voice so suave, is what does it. Will stifles a strangled moan into Hannibal’s shoulder, teeth tugging on his lip as his back arches. He comes, hips stuttering as white splatters between their stomachs, euphoria washing over him as his body sings with pleasure, causing his ass to convulse sporadically around Hannibal’s thick cock. 

“Ah… Will…  _ mylimasis…”  _ Hannibal moans shakily as he ruts into Will, who has tightened so much around him that it’s almost painful. He rolls his hips, making sure to knock Will’s prostate with every thrust, pulling moans of oversensitivity from his lips. Hannibal comes with a silent moan into Will’s shoulder, his hips faltering then stilling as he spills into him. 

Will whimpers, legs shaky as they drop from Hannibal’s hips. He winces as Hannibal pulls out, a trickle of come leaking from his reddened rim as Hannibal musters enough strength to kneel up properly. Will is sweaty, hair disheveled and matted to his forehead as his long, cow lashes flutter, chest heaving with every breath. Hannibal smiles at the sight, one hand splaying over Will’s bare chest to caress his skin. 

His whole body is flushed red as a tomato as Hannibal rests his hand on his forehead. “How do you feel?” He asks. 

“B-better…” Will croaks, though beautiful doesn't sound any better. Hannibal smiles again. 

“You feel warmer.” Hannibal murmurs with a frown as he feels the heat of Will’s forehead beneath the palm of his hand. Will huffs, a fatigued smile on his face. 

“What can I say?” He muses. “You’re in the room.” Hannibal has to resist from rolling his eyes as a smile breaks across his face. 

“Being sick seems to make you more flirtatious too.” He chides, getting off the bed. “Let me bring you a cloth for your forehead and clean you up.” He says. “I’ll run you a bath after you’ve had a nap. No more strenuous activities today,” he warns, “or your fever will get worse.” 

“But I have you to take care of me.” Will croaks flirtily throat dry as he swallows thickly. “One more round cant hurt, right?” He croons tiredly with another teasing smile. 

“Perhaps later.” Hannibal kisses his forehead and sweeps his fringe back. “Rest for now and if you’re good, I might reward you.” Will shivers, breath hitching as he feels his spent cock twitch. Pliant under Hannibal’s hand, he relaxes the into the sheets obediently. 

“Wanna suck your dick…” Will spurs, eyes fluttered shut as Hannibal continued to caress his face, breath catching in his throat at Will’s boldness. 

_ “Later.”  _ Hannibal emphasises. “Sleep, and let me take care of you.” Weakly, Will relents with a nod. 

“Love you… Hannibal…” 

“I love you too, beloved.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I post teasers and announcements! Just kidding it’s mainly Hannibal shitposts and meme retweets


End file.
